devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Digs, New Havoc
New Digs, New Havoc is a episode from season 2YT. In this episode, Devon moves into the Fuud Faktery after being late to work. Plot Devon is getting ready for bed. When he tries to fall asleep, he can't. He then drinks a glass of warm goat milk, which causes him to fall asleep. The next morning, Devon wakes up and found out he overslept. He is in a rush to get to the Fuud Faktery on time, but when he put his attendance card in the slot, the clock says he is one minute late. Worried that Lenon would punish him, Devon tells Lenon that he was late. Lenon didn't scold him that much, but, at Devon's request to punish him for his "wrongdoings", made him clean the salad bar. Sorrento suggests to Devon if he can't live in the Easter head then why doesn't he live at the Fuud Faktery. That night, Devon brings his bed to the Fuud Faktery and sleeps there. The next morning, Mr. Lenon notices Devon's bed. Devon tells him he's going to live at the Fuud Faktery now. When Sorrento finds out, he is very happy. That night, Devon brings all of his furniture to the Fuud Faktery. The next morning, Sorrento is happy that Devon no longer lives next to him. In fact, he is so happy, he tells the news to a customer who doesn't really care. When he asks Sorrento for change, he gave him two socks and a pair of underpants. Sorrento then notices that the whole register is filled with socks and underwear. He asks Devon why it's in there and where's the money. Devon then says that the money is now being kept in a pickle jar. More socks and underwear was hanging up. A customer then takes a pair of underwear, thinking it's a napkin. Devon then explains that one of his guitars has the mustard. Later, Devon move his furniture into Lenon's office. Then Devon's parents come to the Fuud Faktery. Titan's trail of mud gets all over the floor and customers keep slipping on it. A customer then tells Devon about the "Hurricane Cat-rina" incident and Devon is mad at Titan. Havoc is wreaked at the Fuud Faktery after Devon lives there a few more days. He ends up placing soap decorations in the bathroom, knitting napkin holders, and painting the menus. Lenon becomes angry when he notices shower curtains in his office. He threatens to tear them down, but Devon's mom is taking a shower. Devon's dad comes in and asks what's going on. The customers leave the Fuud Faktery when they find out Devon is shaving Trent's back hair. Lenon is so angry that he makes Devon move out. In the end, Sorrento is upset, so he moves into the Fuud Faktery, much to Lenon's dismay. Trivia/Errors *Devon put his bed in Lenon's private quarters, but the next time Lenon goes in there, it is gone. *Only in this episode, "Night Light" and "The Party", Devon is shown in pajamas. In other episodes, he is usually seen in either his underwear or in his regular clothes. *In one scene, Devon has his sleep mask on his eyes, but in the next scene, they disappear. **This is probably because Devon doesn't ever wear a sleep mask, and, in fact, hates them. *When Devon goes to bed, the sky is blue. In the next shot, it is dark blue. *The Fuud Faktery *The next morning in Devon's house, he woke up missing one shoe his foot. And when he ran to the Fuud Faktery, and right to the kicthen he has both shoes and socks on. *In this episode, Devon works at the Fuud Faktery, but usually, he works at 1800 Entertainment. *When Devon reveals he put the money from the cash register in the pickle jar, Lenon laughs it off and tells Sorrento it's "harmless tomfoolery." In other episodes, he gets upset when something happens to his money. *There are 6 endings to this episode. They are: #The original. This ending appears everywhere but on TV. #Sorrento winds up liking that Devon moved back to his house. This ending appears only on Season 2 DVD. #Lenon overcomes his anger, works up the courage to go through door number two and lets Devon stay, on one condition. The episode ends with Lenon and Sorrento laughing evilly and Devon screaming in fear at the same time. This ending appears only on the Season 2 DVD and the City Stories DVD. #Same as 3, but Sorrento says he can live there, he just has to quit working there. This ending appears only on DVDs and TV. #The drums scene is eliminated due to the fact that Devon is supposed to play guitar, and is not supposed to know how to play the drums. This ending appears on the Devon and Trenton website (which has not been put on the Internet yet), and on DVD. #Same as 3, but the one condition is shown. It is Devon on a stool with his hands bound to each other, and he is getting hit with water balloons, one filled with Lenon's urine. *A seventh ending was considered but was left on the cutting room floor. It appears on Season 2 DVD Deluxe: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. It also appears on City Stories DVD. It consists of the employees, Titan and the customers running for their lives and the Fuud Faktery exploding. *The working title for this episode was Fuud Faktery 'n' Hoatel. *Smosh, Kenny Hotz, Daneboe, NicePeter, EpicLLOYD, and the Shortfilmzz123 crew guest star in this episode.